Sally
Sally is the main protagonist of "Sonic's Family Life, alongside her husband, Sonic. Appearance Sally is an anthropomorphic chipmunk with brown fur and tan fur around the front of her abdomen, muzzle and eyes. She also have blue eyes and voluminous auburn hair. For attire, she wears tall blue boots, blue top and shorts, and black gloves with blue outlines. Biography First five years Sally was born to King Maximillian Acorn and Queen Alicia Acorn during the Great War, the first female heir ever born to the House of Acorn. In the first few years of her life, Sally lived carefree, unaware of the conflicts surrounding her. She would often accompany her father to the Floating Island, where she first met Knuckles the Echidna. While King Max and Knuckles' father Locke would go off to discuss matters, Sally and Knuckles would keep each other company, forging a close friendship. However, after Sally's final visit the two would not see one another again for many years. Back in Mobotropolis, Sally befriended a fast blue hedgehog called Sonic. The two would often play together in the royal palace and cause mischief. As the Great War escalated and Mobotropolis came under siege, Sally, Sonic and most of the other children in the city were evacuated to the safe haven of Knothole Village. Following the end of the Great War, Sally and the other evacuated families returned to Mobotropolis. However, not long after this, Dr. Robotnik captured Sally's father and rounded up millions of Mobians to be roboticized. Present in the castle at the time of the coup, the five-year-old Sally was quickly taken to Knothole along with many other children by Rosie and Julayla. There, she would meet up again with Sonic and other childhood friends, including Antoine D'Coolette and Rotor Walrus. There they would remain in safe hiding and live free from Robotnik's tyranny. Sally and Sonic were deeply inspired by the Original Freedom Fighters and their resistance of Dr. Robotnik. Following the defeat and disappearance of the Original Freedom Fighters, Sally forged a pact with Sonic and her friends to continue the fight in their stead. As early as age ten, Sally began leading the Knothole Freedom Fighters in their struggle against Robotnik. Freedom Fighter As a Freedom Fighter, Sally and her friends had many adventures, in the form of the battles of the Freedom Fighters and their cause against Robotnik, out of which they mostly went victorious. Many Mobians joined the Freedom Fighters, as Robotnik was aspiring to take over the entire Mobius. Super Sonic saving Mecha Sally Eventually, Robotnik roboticized Sally. However, Sonic managed to save her and deroboticize her, killing Robotnik in the process. Holy Hedgehogmony After Robotnik's death, Sonic married Sally, starting a new royal house: The House of Hedgeacorn. All Freedom Fighters were invited to the wedding. Spagonia Adventure Sonic and Sally then had their honeymoon in Spagonia. Baby Bundle Surprise Some time afterwards, Sonic and Sally were invited by Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette at a brunch, along the rest of the Freedom Fighters. There, it is revealed that Bunnie was pregnant, which made Sally want a baby herself. She and Sonic agreed, however, to wait until they feel ready to have one. When Bunnie's twins, Jacques and Belle, were born, Sonic and Sally felt ready to have a baby themselfs. The First Born Two weeks after they decided to have a baby, Sally got sick all of a sudden one morning. At the hospital, it is revealed that Sally was sick because she was pregnant. Since it was almost Christmas, Sonic and Sally decided to surprise their parents and the Freedom Fighters. Nine months later, on the 27th of September, Christina was born. Summer Baby Five years after Christina's birth, Sonic and Sally decided to have another child, as Christina asked if she'll ever have a sibling. Nine months later, on the 13th of June, Jonathan was born. Five years later, on Christmas, Sally reveals she's pregnant again, and she's expecting a girl. Episode 6 Based on the teaser, in episode 6, Knuckles and his daughter, who is a good friend of Christina's, would visit Sonic and Sally. Personality Sally is intelligent, smart, confident, deliberate, and mature. She possesses a meticulous and no-nonsense personality and prefers to be concentrated and cautious. She is likewise strong-minded, guided by logic, and focused, preferring to plan ahead of situations before taking action, unlike Sonic. She possess as well a loving devotion to her people and friends. Her attitude stems from childhood due to a strict upbringing of learning etiquette, royal studies, and the family credo. Most of the time, she prides herself on her intellect and leadership skills. Whenever she feels stressed out, she consults Bunnie to balance her frustrations. In spite of being a princess and proud of her title and heritage, Sally is very down-to-Earth and dislikes being treated any differently from the rest of her friends. She has a pride in her intellectual prowess and leadership skills that rivals Sonic's pride in himself however, and while she tends to boast about herself, she can be ornery and easily flustered when conflicting with another. Ultimately though, she is only concerned for her team's well being and shows extra concern for Sonic. Sally also dislikes when men compete for her affection, as a few people did try to flirt with her. In the end though, she chose Sonic, who is the closest to her heart, despite the fact that he annoys her with his confidence and recklessness. Powers and abilities As a princess, Sally is characterized by having great leadership skills and a knack for planning various sabotage actions against Dr. Robotnik. Possessing a sharp and analytic mind as well, Sally possesses a high intellect, and knows her way around various forms of technology. Namely, she knows how to access various forms of necessary information on computers, and can hack nearly any system. As a testament to her intellect, Sally can even find various solutions to very intricate problems. Sally is also a talented acrobat, usually landing smoothly on the ground from great heights. Equipment Sally possesses Nicole, a highly advanced, multifunctional computer with a variety of functions at her disposal. With her, Sally possesses a wealth of information at her fingertips. She can also use Nicole to hack various machinery and computers. Relationships Sonic Sonic and Sally were childhood friends who used to play together in the royal palace during the time of the Great War. When the war started to go badly for the Mobians, Sonic and Sally were sent to the sanctuary of Knothole Village with many of the other children. When Dr. Robotnik eventually took over, the two were still in the haven of Knothole. As children, both Sonic and Sally witnessed the formation of the Original Freedom Fighters and decided that, years later, they would follow in their footsteps. During their life as Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally regularly got on each others' nerves, usually due to the former's ego and attitude and the latter's impatience with said qualities. However, over time, this was usually used to hide their growing infatuation with one another. Despite their disagreements, the two had a strong commitment to the Freedom Fighters and to one another, and as their commonalities grew, so did their love and respect for one another. When Sonic freed Sally from the bounty hunter Nack the Weasel, he decided he couldn't hide his feelings for Sally any longer, and proposes to her. Sally accepted the proposal, and thus Sonic became Sally's "royal consort". When Sally was kidnapped and roboticized by Robotnik, Sonic's determination to save her, as well as his link to the Light Gaia, caused him to become Super Sonic and blow up the Death Egg. Sonic and Sally's love was eventually fulfilled through their marriage.